


The Sun's Fire: A ReixMina Fic

by intheshadowsfics



Series: The Sun's Fire: A MinaxRei Sexy Romance [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Character, Manga & Anime, Mina and Rei, Multiple chapters, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Sailor Moon Classic, Series, Sex, Slash, Slow Burn, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheshadowsfics/pseuds/intheshadowsfics
Summary: Rei Hino and Mina Aino are like two sides of the same coin. Both passionate and dedicated Sailor Scouts, their main focus is protecting Sailor Moon and the Earth. But Rei begins to realize a long-hidden passion for one of her best friends. What will happen? Will they come together and love each other? Or will they be torn apart by the war and their own responsibilities?





	1. Dangerous Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first Sailor Moon fic, The Sun's Fire. It is FxF, slash, and will be having some explicit content as the story goes on. This story is not a one-off, I will be adding to it continually. The couple featured are two of my favorite characters from the manga and anime, Mina and Rei, otherwise known as Sailors Venus and Mars. I used their Americanized names for this fic. Please feel free to tell me what you think, but be gentle! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The Sun’s Fire: A MinaRei Fic  
Chapter One: Dangerous Temptation

Rei Hino had just retired from her duties as a miko, and she was preparing tea in a loose tank top and pajama bottoms, her long, dark hair loose.

She and her grandfather had just eaten a quiet dinner of sushi and sake; she indulged occasionally. If she did it too much, as she had when her powers had first begun to bloom, it clouded her inner eye and muddled things up.

Rei was not one to be out of control. Her element was fire, her ruling planet Mars.

Not unironically, also the Roman god of War. It was almost too easy to unleash her power on enemies, but if she’d hurt any of her sisters, her friends…  
She was snapped out of her anxious thoughts by the sudden mention of Sailor V on the old-school television in the living room.

“…Yes, we’ve just received word that Sailor V has apprehended another jewel thief. Though the police department obviously does not condone such displays, it is still grateful for the masked heroine’s help.”  
Mina Aino. Sailor Venus, Sailor V, one of her best friends.  
They often butt heads. But Rei was noticing that she thought of the other girl often.  
She was as warm and fierce as the sun, bright and glaring. Even more luminous than she.  
Rei privately thought of her as a lioness, at once defiant and gentle.  
Sitting at the small table with the teapot, she poured herself a small cup, the bright scent of the herbs soothing her frayed nerves.  
Her grandfather had already begun to prepare for bed, so for the most part, she was alone.  
It did her better to withdraw after battles with Queen Beryl and her dark soldiers, all serving an ancient, primal force that was older than the planets who had given the girls their powers.

Mina, however, was completely the opposite. Reckless and adamant in her sense of justice, she was like the Greek goddess of Vengeance, Nemesis, at her most holy.  
Rei understood it, of course; stress made people do strange things. But it also made her afraid.  
Sailor Venus she was, but invincible, she was not.  
It scared her to death. And not just in a friendly, even sisterly, way.

It made her think of Haruka and Michiru, her very first encounter with a lesbian couple. She never imagined that she could feel that way for another woman, let alone one of her fellow Sailor Scouts.

If she were really being truthful with herself, she hadn’t pictured herself in a relationship at all. Not a romantic one, anyway. For all her life it had been the shrine, her priestess rites, her grandfather, her books, and the white stray cat she’d found yowling in the well.

Mina had discovered her Senshi Scout powers after Rei herself, Serena and Amy. They had explained that in the past, in their first lives, they’d all been the princesses of their respective planets. They’d been created to serve Serena and her family. Harmony had lived on, until Serena had fallen in love with Endymion, one of the planet Earth’s princes.

It had been a lot to take in, to be sure, but Mina had taken it all in stride. It had impressed Rei, and she found herself looking up to the other girl. 

But a dark thought had come with that: What if Mina was meant to be Serena’s lieutenant and not Rei? It had cast doubt on her own abilities. She hated to even acknowledge any of her weakness. But with Mina’s arrival came fear, and even more than weakness, she hated being afraid.

It was all a confusing cocktail of emotions, resulting in countless sleepless nights, her visions going in the dark direction, and her already short temper frayed thin.

She watched the news for a few more moments, watching Sailor V disappear, her long, blonde hair crowned with an orange ribbon. It gleamed in the moonlight like spun gold.

Finishing her cup of tea quickly, nearly burning her throat in the process, she stabbed the off button on the remote and the screen went black.

She was getting too much into her own head.  
Normally after meditation, she felt calm, cleansed. Lighter.  
But she was distracted, in a way that was worrisome.  
Rei was beginning to think that the others were noticing as well. The thought unbalanced her.  
She had to refocus, reset, and stop letting her mind run in circles.

Actions were better than anything, but she was not the type to fly off the handle.

Usually.  
**

She went to bed and lay down, attempting to distract herself with a book. For a while, it was enough to soothe her anxious mind. But her eyes soon grew heavy, and Mina’s recent capture of a criminal still lurked on her mind.

She drifted off to sleep, and Mina lurked even in her dreams.

Her room window was open, the plain white curtains billowing slightly in the breeze.  
Then a bright flash, like sunlight, and Mina stood at her bedside, leaning down over her. Her hair fell and covered her face, a bright golden veil.

“Rei?” She asked, reaching down and cupping her cheek. “Would you please wake up?”  
Her sweet, bright voice sounded like bells to Rei, and her eyes opened.  
“What are you doing here, Mina?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Mina said, smiling as Rei sat up.

“You can’t keep risking your life, you know,” Rei found herself saying, and she swiftly tossed the sheet off of her. She stood up and walked over, so she was standing in front of her friend.

“And your identity! If it got out that you’re Sailor Venus—”

“You worry too much, Rei,” Mina replied, smiling easily, bright eyes sparkling. “I promise you; I can be careful. Besides, that’s not why I’m here.”

“Then why are you here?”

In answer, Mina leaned forward and kissed her, eyebrows raised playfully.

“To get some exercise?”

“What kind of exercise?”

“Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?”

Rei blinked, shocked at the sudden, intimate contact. “Mina, what—”

“Shh, Rei. Just come here, please,” Mina whispered, wrapping her arms around her. “I just wanted to see you… You’ve been on my mind. I just… I felt like you needed me.”

Rei’s sharp inhalation of breath sounded like glass breaking, and something inside of her broke in tandem. Here was Mina, right in front of her, wanting her. It was everything she’d ever wanted.

Mina was the one who always knew when something was wrong with her, even when she refused to talk about it. That grated on Rei’s pride, but her heart lifted anyway.

“You’re right, Mina,” Rei whispered, burying her head in Mina’s shoulder so she didn’t have to look her in the eye. She wasn’t ready to admit this attraction to herself, much less Mina.

She trusted her. But she didn’t trust herself around her. Serena, Luna, Artemis and the other Scouts, they were the ones that truly mattered. She couldn’t afford to be distracted.  
The girls melted into each other; Rei was tired of fighting it. Didn’t she deserve a single moment of selfishness? Just one?

She sighed under Mina’s lips, moaning her name. She grabbed the front of Rei’s shirt and pulled her on top, running her fingers through Rei’s dark hair.

“You smell so good,” Mina murmured, giggling in a low, husky voice that made Rei’s skin pepper with goosebumps. “Like green tea and smoke and chocolate.”  
Rei shuddered, holding Mina tight against her body. Was this real? Perhaps she’d been daydreaming about it for so long, she’d conjured a sensual, erotic movie.  
But Mina clouded her senses. The scent of her, her soft skin, those bright, beautiful eyes that made Rei feel that she was free-falling through the sky.

“God, I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Mina whispered, in a voice so low that it sounded like a growl. “I just want to rip your clothes off and make you scream my name. Will you let me, Rei? Will you let me take you?”  
**

Rei sat up, her hair sweaty and matted to her face, her clothes sticking to her.  
What was the matter with her? What was wrong with her? What was her deal? Her mind had been playing low-grade porn. She had to get herself together. She could not afford to lose her focus. What if something like this happened on the battlefield? She could make a potentially fatal mistake. She would shove these strange, intoxicating, awful feelings down, and ignore them.

She was the second in command, and she had to get her act together.  
**


	2. Chapter Two: Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina begins her day and comes across Rei at her job. Rei tells her that she senses something dark coming. Is it Queen Beryl and her soldiers, or another threat? And what, exactly, is going on with Rei? Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of The Sun's Fire! I worked hard on it this afternoon, and I hope you all enjoy it! Please feel free to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading everyone!

Chapter Two: Collision

Mina Aino was awoken by sunshine shining through her pale, lacy curtains, and the purring of her cat, Artemis. He rubbed his cheeks against hers, and she laughed.

“Good morning, Artemis,” She said, running her fingers along his back. “Did you sleep well?” She sat up, shaking out her long mane of blonde hair, stifling a yawn. He mewed in reply, and she grinned, throwing back the sheet and stretching. She should’ve taken a bath before going to bed last night, but she was too tired.

Maybe Rei had been right, after all. Maybe taking on the mantle of Sailor V was taking its toll. But it was too late to draw back from the spotlight, and anyway, she couldn’t deny, at least to herself, that she enjoyed it. The satisfaction of all of the pieces snapping together, the chase, the fight and the victory that came after.

What could she say? She was a thrill seeker, a daredevil, and a vigilante fit her needs perfectly. She was protected under the alias.

But not all was peaceful with her. Quite the opposite, in fact. There was a nagging feeling in her heart, and she didn’t like looking at it too closely. She already had a lot on her plate, and she couldn’t afford to lose her focus. Serena, Tuxedo Mask, and all of the other Scouts were depending on her.  
Rei, though, was the one who lingered in Mina’s mind. She often called the other girl the worrywart, the mother hen, not unkindly. She knew Rei meant well, she thought as she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, Artemis following at her heels. But she also couldn’t say that it hadn’t annoyed her, more often than not.  
After all, she could take care of herself. But Rei’s heart was in the right place. They were friends, and they and all of the other Senshi Scouts had to work together if they were to protect Serena, her legacy, and the planet.

Despite the anger and resentment, Mina found herself feeling tender toward the other girl, smiling fondly as she began to cook herself eggs, bacon, and toast. When that was done, she put the coffee on and was soon comforted by the rich, homey scent of the beans roasting.

Serena and the other girls were probably in school by now, and she had to get to her job at the grocer's down the street. The owner had known her since she was a child, and had been more than happy to give her a part-time job to pay the bills, upon the arrival of her fifteenth birthday.  
She ate and fed Artemis, kissing his forehead. She changed into her uniform and apron and grabbed her keys and wallet. She locked the apartment and began the short walk to the store, cradling the travel mug of hot coffee in one of her hands.

The city was already awake and bustling, and the noise of cars, children running late to school or playing on their stoops, music, and laughter; it instantly snapped her awake. The morning was chilly but clear, and Mina tipped her head toward the sky, a distant grin on her lips.  
When she reached the store, she walked inside. She quickly braided her hair, not wanting it in her face.

Her boss, Mrs. Tanaka, was already at the cash register, ringing people up. When she saw Mina, she smiled and waved, her eyes wrinkling pleasantly at the corners.  
“Good morning, Mina! Go put your things in your locker and clock in, please. Today’s going to be a busy one, and we just opened a few hours ago!” The old woman’s laughter followed Mina to the back of the store. She finished her coffee and put her things in her locker, then took her boss’s place at the register.  
**

The day passed fairly quickly; it was indeed a crazy, packed day, as Mrs. Tanaka had predicted. Mina was fast approaching her lunch break when she spotted someone familiar walking inside. Rei Hino, in a long, red dress and heels. Only that girl would go grocery shopping dressed up like she was heading to the opera afterward.

Mina raised a hand in greeting, but Rei didn’t see; she just grabbed a basket and set to shopping. The look on the other girl’s face was distant, her lips drawn into a tight, thin line and her brow furrowed.

“Are you ready to take your lunch break, Mina?” Mrs. Tanaka asked, putting a closed sign on the conveyer belt and turning off the light.  
“Yes, ma’am, almost,” Mina replied, giving the older woman a smile. She walked back toward the breakroom, listening for the telltale click, click, click of Rei’s heels. She found her in the meat section, one hand on her hip as she considered the offerings.

“Rei! It’s so good to see you!” She said, reaching for Rei’s arm so as not to scare her. Rei blinked, turning toward Mina, the ghost of a scowl on her face. But it faded once she realized who had touched her.

“Hi, Mina. It’s nice to see you too, as always,” Rei politely rejoined, smiling. But her dark eyes remained distant and cold, chilling Mina to the bone.  
“How has your day been going?” She tried, trying not to fidget. What was the luck? Her mind had been full of the other girl, and now, here she was as if summoned by her very thoughts.

“Very well, thank you. I just needed to get a few things.” She indicated the basket, held in her other hand. “Could you please do me a favor?”

“Of course. Anything.” Mina said, giving her friend’s arm a soft squeeze. Rei pulled away from her as if burned.  
“We need to get together after Serena, Amy, and Lita are finished with school. I can sense something coming, and everyone needs to be briefed. The coffee shop close to the shrine?” Rei asked. Despite her easy words, Mina could sense her discomfort.  
“Yes, of course,” Mina murmured, trying to ignore the disappointment that bloomed like a dark flower inside of her heart. “I’ll meet you after work. I’ll let the other girls know, too.”

Mina excused herself to take her lunch hour, still smarting from Rei’s rejection of physical contact. What was going on with her? Something was wrong, but she couldn’t put her finger on exactly what.  
**


	3. Chapter Three: A Dark Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and the other Sailor Scouts get together for a meeting after Rei begins to sense a dark presence, and Rei and Mina begin to confront their feelings for each other. Sexy times at the end of the chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think, but be gentle! Hope you guys enjoy. Been going through some personal stuff right now, so the chapters will probably be more broken apart. Love you all!

Chapter Three: A Dark Omen

Rei spent the rest of the day rattled.

She didn’t know what had drawn her into Mina’s part of town; she’d needed to go shopping, to walk out her heavy state of mind. She hadn’t meant to be so cold and brusque with Mina; the dream had lingered in her mind, along with the unshakable feeling that something was wrong.

Was it herself? Was she sensing something evil, possibly forces of Queen Beryl? The enemies had only increased as time went on and their powers improved. At times, it felt overwhelming, but hers was nothing to the degree of Serena’s.

Rei could still feel Mina’s fingers on her forearm like she’d burned herself on the stove. It had at once thrilled and scared her. It hit too close to home, after last night. From the inside of the kitchen, she could see her ravens, Deimos and Phobos, winging their way across the courtyard.

Even her birds seemed restless and uneasy.

She hadn’t seen Mina coming, and the Sailor Scout in her lamented her lack of vigilance.

She could still smell Mina’s perfume, something citrusy and floral. It reminded Rei of the flowers in the garden behind the shrine. It had been the most delicious shock, her touch.

 

And her first instinct had been to pull back, and talk strategy. Why was she so afraid? She was always so reserved, so polite and cold. It was no wonder that some people thought her made of stone.

Perhaps, she wondered as she began to prepare for dinner, that was why she was so drawn to Mina Aino. She was warmth and friendship personified, the daughter of the planet Venus. She was Rei’s polar opposite.

Did that mean that she was wrong? The way she felt was wrong?

Her body went on autopilot, preparing miso soup and tofu stir-fry, fragrant with ginger, soy, garlic, and chili. Her grandfather came in as she was finishing up, a newspaper clutched in his hand.

“Rei, it smells wonderful,” The old man said, smiling at her. “Thank you for preparing it.”

“Nonsense, Grandfather,” Rei said, brought out of her tangled thoughts by his voice. “I love cooking, you know that.” Putting the newspaper on the table, he brought down bowls and chopsticks, humming a tune under his breath.

“Would you like some tea?” He asked once the table was set, and she nodded gratefully.

Once the tea was made, they sat down, serving one another as they usually did. Their dinners together were quiet, and Rei was content with them. She and her grandfather were both people of few words, and she took pleasure in their sameness, their likeness.

It had forever been a comfort to her, as enmeshed in her soul as her ravens and the shrine itself. And later, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, her compatriots, her family.

That was why she took her duties, all of them, so seriously. She was used to having a lot on her shoulders. She could not afford to get distracted, even as she felt herself gravitate toward Mina.

**

The meeting had gone smoothly, the girls sitting at the café in a circle, books and papers spread out between them.

Serena had been late, as usual, and had insisted that she not start the meeting until she had something to eat. That was Serena; she loved eating and sleeping and was late for everything. But Rei supposed she could make allowances. After all, she was their princess, their leader. The thing that they’d been bound through time to protect.

“Rei, Mina said that you had something to tell us,” Serena said, taking a delicate bite of a blueberry muffin, crusted with strudel. “Is everything all right?”

At least Serena was direct.

“I’m not sure,” Rei replied honestly, shrugging her slim shoulders. “I just sense something dark, lingering on the edges of my inner eye. I can’t make it out. I know something’s coming, though.”

“Then we need to be prepared,” Lita said, calmly, simply. “We’ll have to let Tuxedo Mask know, too.”

“I can do that,” Serena said, a bit hurriedly, her cheeks blushing prettily, and Rei had to hide a smile.

Amy was doing homework, but Rei could tell that she was listening. She was nodding thoughtfully. “I’ll see if I can find anything odd incidents in the area.” Rei also greatly respected Amy; despite her rigorous course load, she still found free time to train as a Sailor Scout.

Mina frowned, stirring her straw in her giant iced coffee. That girl lived on caffeine; Rei simply had no idea how she didn’t get constant jitters.

“The criminal activity has been mostly normal. Nothing that stands out. But I’ll keep an eye out. Let me know if your visions start to get clearer, okay?” She smiled at Rei, and Rei patted her hand, feeling guilty over how she’d pulled away from Mina earlier.

An electric shock flowed up her fingers, and she had to hold back a shiver.

She finished her dinner and went back to her room to meditate.

Soon after, she went to bed, her mind full of Mina. Her skin tingled where she’d touched her, and her mind returned to her risqué, sensual dream.

Pulling the sheets over her, she snuggled into bed, imagining Mina’s lips on hers, her voice whispering in her ear. Putting her hand down her panties, she began to rub herself. It wasn’t something that she did often, but she desperately needed relief.

Everyone needed to self-medicate sometimes.

She imagined Mina in her bed, kissing and touching her, and she relaxed, wishing that her desires were made real. She imagined Mina’s lips on hers, her hands on her body. Oh, how she ached, and she was too far gone to care. She just needed to get lost in her mind for a while.

She raised her other hand and touched her own breast, wishing she could replace it with Mina’s hand. Or her lips. She turned her face to the pillow to muffle the sounds coming from her lips. If what she was imagining was wild, how would the real thing feel? The thought was almost enough to send her over the edge.

Imagining Mina purring her name in her ear, Rei bit her lip to hold back a husky, plaintive moan, and she finally came, bright colors bursting behind her eyes.

She fell asleep quickly, wishing that Mina was lying beside her.

**


	4. Body Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina begins to really think about her feelings for Rei. Is it love, lust, some combination of both of those feelings? Even as tensions mount with Rei sensing something dark in the future, Mina finds she cannot focus, despite all of her efforts. She finally gives in and comes to a surprising realization...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I had every intention of having the girls fight one of Queen Beryl's lieutenants, but I changed my mind. I really wanted to focus on Mina's feelings in this chapter, as we haven't gotten much of her perspective yet. Sexy times abound in this chapter, and I hope you love reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I promise that in the next chapter, there will be a battle! I've just really been having fun writing the romance and sex scenes. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments, just please be gentle! Rei and Mina are one of my two OTPs in the Sailor Moon universe, so I hope I did them justice. I love you all!

Chapter Four: Body Say

Mina worried about all of her fellow Sailor Scouts, but Rei was on her mind more than the rest. She’d seemed troubled at their last meeting, her brow furrowed and her mouth puckered. She had the most strange, adorable expression as if she’d tasted something tart.

It had been all Mina could do to hide a smile, despite the seriousness of the meeting.

But if the other girl’s visions weren’t clear, Mina couldn’t help but wonder why. Stress? Inability to focus? The powerful forces gathering against them and Serena even now? Really, if she was being honest, it wasn’t her business. But even as she said that it didn’t ring true.

She had a personal investment in this, and not just for the rest of the team’s cooperation. Rei intrigued her, kept her on her toes. She was stoic, reserved, but not unkind. It made sense that she was the princess of the planet Mars. She was also beautiful, such that she embodied the god of War himself.

At least to herself, Mina could admit that she wanted Rei, at least in a physical sense. But it would be a lie if that were the end of it. She was just as much drawn to Rei’s mind as her body.

Sitting in the living room of her apartment with Artemis snuggled up in her lap, she didn’t want to cook. She was considering ordering takeout, vegging out in front of the TV and finding herself distracted by thoughts of Rei.

Yeah, it was definitely a takeout night tonight. She was way too out of it to focus on cooking. Even with the comfortable warmth of Artemis in her lap, she was off. And she hated it. How was she supposed to do her best in battle when she was so out of it?

She decided to order some pasta that she occasionally indulged in; maybe some carbs would take her mind off of Rei. She called the Italian place a couple of blocks away. She was on edge, impatient. And she hated it.

She stroked Artemis, who’d returned to his place in her lap, purring. He preferred, often, to be quieter when they were at home. He said that it made it easier to pick through his thoughts that way.

Mina had no problem whatsoever with being alone, at least not until recently.

She longed for warmth, for a distraction from her hang-ups. And she could think of a certain someone who would do well…

A sharp knock broke her from her thoughts, and Artemis hopped down onto the carpet in a single fluid motion. She unfolded herself from the couch and opened the door, the scent of garlic, basil and tomato greeting her as warmly as the delivery girl’s smile.

“Hey, Mina, good to see you,” She said, beaming and holding out a large bag, and Mina took it, holding out some money with her other hand. “Keep the change, Kaname. Thanks, and have a great night!”

“You too,” Kaname replied, winking and heading down the steps of the apartment building.

The food, a big plastic plate of pasta in front of her, distracted her for a while, as did a local newsreel, but it was only for so long. No matter what she did, her thoughts kept circling back to Rei. It was positively maddening. When she finished her food, Mina retreated to her room, desperate for relief, since she couldn’t simply distract herself from the burning lust she was experiencing. She left Artemis asleep in the living room, but she made sure to be quiet; she had no clue how he or Luna would react if they found out she was in love with Rei.

Mina lay down in her dark room, curtains were drawn closed, wishing more than she should have that Rei was here beside her. Before she realized what was happening, her imagination took over, and a fantasy began to unwind through her.

Rei was here, in her apartment, in her room, and Mina pulled the other girl close, so their chests were touching. Her entire body was quivering, though she couldn’t tell if it was from fear or anticipation. She could smell Rei, the faint scent of incense and smoke, and that lovely smell of her skin, what Mina imagined the sun would smell like.  
“Mina, what—” “Shh,” Mina whispered, covering her lips with her own, and something hot and dark coiled tight in her stomach when Rei eagerly responded. “My God, Rei, you’re gorgeous. You’re a goddess.”

Before Rei could answer, Mina knelt before her, her naturally dominant side demanding that she do so. She relieved her of her shirt and gasped when she realized that Rei wasn’t wearing a bra. If she wasn’t wet before, she was soaked through now. She’d never wanted another person so badly in her life. Was this what Serena and Darien felt for one another? If so, how did they manage to keep their hands off of each other?

“Rei, let me take you,” Mina begged, panting. “Please let me take you, I can’t take it anymore…” It took all of her self-restraint not to move forward, but she would let Rei leave if she didn’t want this. “You’re just so beautiful and I need to taste you.”

Rei stared down at her, her dark brown eyes flaming. She was breathing hard, and her lips parted.

“Yes, Mina. Yes.”

She needed no further assent than that; she lowered her mouth to Rei’s breast and began to suckle, chuckling when she cried out, in pain, pleasure, or both. Mina felt Rei hold her head firm, threading her fingers through her hair.

“Oh, Mina… More, please!” Rei’s voice had gone raspy with need, and Mina nearly came at the sound. “This is amazing.”

If Mina weren’t out of her mind with lust, she would’ve asked Rei if she’d ever been with another woman before. But it was too late for civil conversation; they could save the pillow talk for later. She’d dreamed of this for months and it was finally happening, with Rei begging her for more. And Mina was more than happy to oblige.  
Mina pinned her to the bed, holding Rei’s wrists gently but firmly. She leaned down and stole another kiss, and Rei sighed, sweetly, letting her take control.  
“Tell me you’re mine, Rei. Tell me that you love me. Please.”

She didn’t care if it was a lie; she just watched to watch Rei’s mouth form the words.

“Oh, Mina. I do love you. I love you like the sun loves the moon. I’m yours, forever. Or as long as you’ll have me. Just don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

This was what sent Mina over the edge; imagining Rei loving her, and not just her body. But for herself. She closed her eyes, tears running down her face as she came. It felt so good, but so painful at the same time. Shudders wracked her body, and she sobbed bitterly, even as her body relaxed.

Maybe this was a mistake, maybe she’d done nothing but open old wounds. But she couldn’t regret it. And this obviously wasn’t some fleeting fancy. She was wholly and irreversibly in love with Rei Hino. And she had no idea what to do about it.

**


	5. The Rhythm of the Wardrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Rei gathers the girls for a meeting after having a dark, dangerous dream that speaks of evil. Rei isn't sure what's coming, only that it's bad and they need to be ready. Are Queen Beryl and the rest of the dark forces cooking up a plot to ensnare the Sailor Scouts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I promise that I haven't forgotten about you guys. Life has been difficult right now, and I've been trying to keep my head up. I've been trying to work and be productive, but also stress, lol. Thank you all for your patience and reading, and I hope you enjoy! I love you all and you've made this such a great experience so far.

Chapter Five: The Rhythm of the Wardrums

Rei awoke from dreams of fire and darkness and death, of evil taking the humans and wreaking havoc. Tears streamed down her face, and she choked on sobs. She could still taste the smoke and ash, see blood running like a grotesque river throughout the city of Tokyo.

Yes, her visions had been right, despite the lack of clarity. There was something coming, and they had to be ready.

Dawn was just beginning to break, the dark navy velvet of night giving away to the pale gray of daybreak. She wiped at her cheeks, breathing through her tears. She had to meditate out at the shrine, as the city slept on. Then she had to let the girls know. The vision had been devastating, but she had sensed several familiar presences.

Jadeite. Nephrite. Zoisite. Kunzite. They were looking for the Millennium Crystal, but their main objective was Tuxedo Mask; Rei could feel their desperate need. If he was taken by Queen Beryl’s forces, it would be an awful blow to the Sailor Scouts and to Serena. Serena would never recover if her beloved was taken. The man’s memory was already foggy, and   
Rei could see, from a tactical standpoint, why they would take him: It would be a perfect chance for Queen Beryl and her lieutenants to mess with his head.

It was only a theory, but Rei was tired of dealing with uncertainty. She made up her mind as she grabbed a handful of incense and got dressed. She had to get her head on straight. She could not think of Mina, of love, of the exquisite pain that those thoughts brought on.

No, now she was focused on the coming battle, one of the many skirmishes of the war they’d inherited. She had to meditate and get ahold of the girls when they woke up in a few hours. She hated to pull them away from their obligations, but they could also make up those things later.

For now, they had to protect their own.

For an hour or so, Rei retreated into the serenity of her own mind, planning, strategizing. Of course, she’d need to consult the girls, see what could be worked in, but she had to do something, had to take action. Otherwise she would lose her shit all over again, and she could not afford it right now.

The remnants of her vision haunted her, and she ate a hurried breakfast of coffee, congee, spiced, steamed greens and kimchi. After that, she locked up the house, said goodbye to the cat and kissed her grandfather, and left. She wanted to go to Serena’s school first; she at least wanted to get the word out, and she couldn’t trust herself to talk about it over the phone.

There was simply too much to explain.

She got on her bike, a satiny scarlet that matched the skirt of her Senshi scout uniform, and began to make the short trip to Serena’s school, her mind whirring so quickly that she could barely keep her thoughts straight.

But damn it, she had to stay calm. She was a pillar of the team, and if she faltered or cracked under pressure, they all suffered.

She caught Serena just before she entered the building, going so far as to block her way.

“Serena, I need to talk to you. It’s important that you listen to me, you and the rest are in danger.” Rei said, knowing that she was babbling. But the sooner her friends knew, the better for them all.

Serena was stopped in her tracks so quickly she nearly toppled over onto her ass, and she squealed, a plastic cup of iced coffee and a stack of toast tucked into a napkin in her hands.

“Rei! You scared the daylights out of me! I’m already late for school, and—”

“Tell your mother you’re taking a day off of school,” Rei interrupted, knowing that she sounded cold, but so be it. This was too important, and there would be no school to return to if this problem wasn’t dealt with.

“You know me, Serena. Would I be asking you to pull out of class if it wasn’t of dire importance? Come on.” Her characteristic impatience was blistering through her words, and she knew it would hurt Serena. But she had little choice in the matter.

“All right,” Serena grumbled, shrugging her slim shoulders. “I didn’t want to sit through another English lesson anyway. We should gather the others and start planning. I don’t know what you’re about to tell me, but it can’t be good.”

The trust in Serena’s voice made Rei’s heart glow, but she didn’t dwell on it.

They had a job to do.

**

It took over an hour of running around town, bathroom and food breaks included, in order to gather all the girls together, and by the end of it, Serena was whining about how her feet hurt.

If nothing else, Rei could depend on Serena’s mood pretty much being the same, regardless of what was happening. The thought comforted her more than she could have realized.

“What’s going on, Rei?” Lita asked, frowning at her from her spot on the small couch. “This sounds really heavy.” Rei stood up near the door, too restless to sit down. She could feel Mina’s eyes on her face, and the flush climbing her neck. She could only hope the girls thought it was from stress.

Haltingly, she told the girls about her vision, and the way she sensed The Four Kings of Heaven in the bloody chaos.

“I can’t be sure; but I think that Queen Beryl is planning something. And I think it’s big.”

The words seemed too weak, too childish once spoken aloud.

“We need to keep an eye out in every way we can,” Amy said, her brows drawn together and her hands twisting in her lap, worrying her lip with her teeth.

“We need to make sure that the people are safe,” Mina added, though she was smiling through her nerves.

Serena frowned. “I’ll make sure to watch my classmates, see if anyone is acting odd. And Luna and Artemis will be sure to report to us of any disturbances.”

Just as they were wrapping up and making arrangements to go home, Rei found herself bogged down by the presence of a thick, slimy and dark something, and she cried out in pain.

“Girls… I think it’s time. They’re here.”

**


	6. Chapter Six: Salt in the Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina, Rei, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts are pulled into a battle with The Four Kings of Heaven. After the battle, the girls must recuperate and figure out their next move. Mina and Rei have an actual, real conversation and sexy times ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gosh, you guys! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long; these last three months have been crazy wild, and I only just finished reading Sailor Moon Classic: Eternal Edition 2. I don't like to write some of my fics without a reference close by, and I've only just had some free time. I promise I haven't forgotten about you all! I've missed you guys so much. I hope that this chapter makes you happy because I worked really hard on it! Please read and enjoy, and as always, I'm open to comments! Thank you all so much for being so supportive of this fic; I love it so much and it's given me so much joy. I appreciate you all!

Chapter Six: Salt in the Wounds

All the girls fell in line at Rei’s declaration, with Serena bringing up the rear. Her head pounded, the sound of her blood pumping slow and thick through her ears. She had to focus; she’d pulled all of her friends from their daily obligations, and here she was, frozen. Sedate. Exposed.

Mina jumped into action, her voice commanding and grave. “Be on your guard, ladies. Whatever this is, it’s big.” Her words came to Rei as if they were all underwater, and her eyes watered, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks.

Mina stepped closer to Rei, pulling her close, so close that Rei could smell the heavenly scent of her hair, her skin.

“Rei. Rei, are you all right? You need to snap out of it! We need you to help protect Sailor Moon!” The words were sharp, urgent, and Rei was brought back to herself, as if she’d been slapped.

The Four Kings of Heaven appeared before them: two on the ground, and two hovering in forcefields in midair. Rei’s breath caught at the sight of them. The Sailor Scouts knew of their origins: the power of the Queen and the Crystal had brought back their memories, with Luna’s help. But underneath her anger and fear, she felt a cool wave of pity. They weren’t aware of their past lives, of what happened before.

No one knew better than they that feeling of being lost, of not knowing why. Of having no idea who they truly were.But that feeling disappeared when all four men began to chuckle, almost in unison. Even still, after all these years, they worked spectacularly as a unit. They were a well-oiled machine. They were worthy of respect from a warrior’s standpoint, at least.

Rei shut her brain off: There was absolutely no way that she could be thinking so deeply, so philosophically, at such a critical point.

After that, they all went into overdrive, following Serena’s lead. The battle passed quickly, and by the time it was over, all of the humans were safe. But wounds came with battles, no matter how many they’d fought before. Mina ended up with a torn shoulder, Lita was sporting bruises and scrapes, Rei received a sprained wrist. Only Amy and Serena came through totally unharmed, for which Rei was grateful.

Better to have healing wounds than to be in a coffin, or worse, taken by Queen Beryl’s subordinates and twisted for their dark purposes. Serena was normally the one with the job of healing the others, but after the battle, Lita had had to carry her to Rei’s apartment. Thankfully, her grandfather was busy in town somewhere, which would give them at least a couple hours.

Lita laid Serena tenderly on the couch, tucking her in with a blanket. Their leader had nearly unstoppable power, but it came at an equally steep cost. It took her at least a couple days to fully recuperate.

“Be careful with that wrist, okay, Rei? I’ll check in on you all tomorrow,” Lita murmured, kissing her on the cheek. She could feel the other girl’s lashes brush her skin. “Can you make sure that Serena gets home all right when she wakes up?” In that moment, she felt a new kinship with Lita. They were both the mother hens of the group, two of the most elemental parts of their found family.

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Lita. For… For everything,” Rei whispered, and the girl backed out of the room, closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

Amy had already departed, after making sure that the rest of the girls were all right. Mina, however, refused to leave, despite her bandaged shoulder.

When Rei was certain that the others were gone, she turned to Mina, who was breathing hard.

“You should go home, Mina. Recover.” Rei murmured, moving into the kitchen so as not to wake Serena.

“I want to make sure you’re okay first,” Mina argued, though she didn’t so much as raise her voice. “At the beginning of the battle… I was worried. You weren’t acting like yourself.”

Rei clenched her jaw, forcing herself to quiet. She’d been caught off guard, unprepared, even while she’d been expecting The Four Kings of Heaven. Panic had incapacitated her, and the disappointment from it stung like a brand. She didn’t want to talk about it, but she also couldn’t afford to ice out the other girl. They were friends, partners. But Rei felt dangerously on edge, and if something happened for them in real life, she wasn’t sure she had the strength to resist.

Especially seeing Mina wounded. She almost wished Serena had already recovered; she couldn’t handle even being in the same room as the other girl.

“I’m fine,” Rei said at last, the lie bitter upon her lips.

“Rei, come on,” Mina said, her tone cajoling. “There’s no one here, you can talk to me.”

“I said, I’m fine!” Rei said, more sharply now. Mina’s probing curiosity never rested, and she just could not afford to let her guard down, especially not with Serena only one room away.

**  
Mina blinked, and she had to still herself to keep from flinching. It seemed that every time she yearned to get close to Rei, Rei would not allow her anywhere near her, even when they were talking.

“Why is it you don’t trust me?” The words left Mina’s lips before she could really think them through. There was hurt in her words, and Rei spun around to face her, her eyes dark and wide with surprise.

“Is that what you really think, Mina? That I don’t trust you?” Rei asked a question of her own, and it landed on Mina’s chest with force. How odd, that things like words could carry as much power as a blade.

Could it be that she was wrong about Rei entirely? Had she imagined how cold Rei was to her? It was impossible to be sure, even now, when emotions were running high. With most things, Mina considered herself a passionate but level-headed Sailor Scout. But it seemed that when it came to loving Rei, all of that flew out of the window.

“Am I wrong?” Mina said at last, wincing when she felt a twinge in her shoulder. Even with Serena’s healing powers, it would take at least a week to fully heal.

“Of course!” Rei said, fighting to keep her voice down. “Of course, you are! We’re friends, we can’t keep secrets from each other. That only helps Metalia, Beryl, and all of the other Dark Kingdom’s forces cloud our judgement.”

Why, then? Why pull away from me? You talk of closeness, but you feel so far away from me. From everyone, but especially me, when I love you so…

But try as she might, she could not muster the courage to say the words aloud.

Mina was in such shock over Rei’s words that she could not speak. Her voice had left her to flounder, now of all times. She could’ve laughed at the irony.

“I’m sorry if I’ve given you the impression that I don’t care about you,” Rei said, her cheeks flushing. The contrast between her flaring cheeks and her dark, long locks was stark, and only served to make her look more alluring. God, how was Mina to resist her? She was a goddess, a beauty whose heart was strong and tender. She wasn’t worthy of this woman, this perfect and lovely angel.

Her heart grew heavy, and she shook her head.

“You were right, Rei. I’m sorry. I should go.”

**

Rei blinked; it was like she was dreaming. Mina was here, talking to her honestly for the first time in months. And she was about to leave, disappear out of the apartment.

“Mina, please. Wait. Don’t go.” She whispered, holding her good hand out, begging her, entreating her to stay. 

Mina stopped, and Rei could hear her breathing. “I wish you’d make up your mind. I can’t figure you out, Rei, and it’s killing me. I’m so confused…”

Rei could feel her heart splintering at Mina’s words. She was tired of fighting it, ignoring her feelings, wishing them away. She was done resisting.

**

Mina waited with bated breath, her cheeks warming in the wake of her speech. She hadn’t meant to say it, but she was tired of dancing around the issue. She couldn’t hope that the love she’d found with Rei would disappear or be hidden. She was laying it all out, and she hoped and prayed that she wouldn’t be burned by the torch she carried.  
When she felt Rei gently put her arms around her waist from behind, she shuddered, eyes fluttering shut. This was real. Rei wanted her just as badly, and what was left of her caution disappeared. She turned in Rei’s arms, then knelt so they were face to face, foreheads touching.

“Could I kiss you, Mina?” Rei whispered, her voice unusually reedy, and so quiet Mina almost didn’t hear her. In answer, Mina leaned in closer, until their lips brushed. Rei gasped, and the sound destroyed her. Mina kissed her more deeply, licking Rei’s lips until her mouth opened. Exploring each other with their hands, they melted into one another, forgetting Serena, the battle, everything but each other.

Mina could have wept: Rei’s lips tasted so much better than she’d imagined. It was nothing less of perfection, and the effect was mutual: a burning fire had been lit inside them, and that kiss was the catalyst of it all, the match that ignited them both.

**

Rei shuddered when Mina touched her cheeks, then wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her close. The sensation of skin on skin was almost too much to take. She found herself wondering if they’d both burn up, destroyed by their hidden feelings for each other.

But it was too late to renege on their choice now.

Rei moved her lips down Mina’s chin, her neck, slowly taking her time. She was rewarded by Mina’s sounds, sweet sighs and desperate gasps, panting. She felt almost like an animal; her brain went blissfully blank. She was addicted hopelessly to the other girl, and the sensation made her feel dangerously light-headed, as if she could float away.

She was kicking herself, not doing this sooner, because it was the best thing she’d ever felt. That’s how she knew they were doomed.

**


	7. Chapter Seven: Let It Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Rei begin to explore their newfound feelings for each other, and more sexy times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I want to make sure to update at least twice a month; I feel really bad that I left you guys hanging for three whole months! I'll get my hands on another source soon, but in the meantime I want to kill some of the sexual tension! This has been leading up for so long that I just knew I had to explore it. A lot. And ya bitch writes good smut, what can I say? I've loved writing this; believe it or not, I was debating on quitting this. But I just couldn't do that. I've enjoyed it and I know you guys have, so I just want to say thank you for sticking with me and my love story! Thank you all so much, I love you all.

Chapter Seven: Let It Burn

Mina was wondering if she were dying. Or already dead, because kissing Rei felt like ascending to a different plane. It was a miracle a real fire hadn’t broken out, because Rei held her fast, and she was moaning Mina’s name.

“Y-You’re so beautiful,” Rei murmured, her breath ghosting across Mina’s skin. “It’s like… You aren’t real.” She laughed, breathlessly, and Mina ground her hips up and down, desperate for contact. It felt like a dream, one that she didn’t want to wake up from.

“Rei, please… Don’t you dare stop!” She cried, her breath hitching. If she’d been with anyone else, she would’ve been embarrassed, but she was long past that now. Now that they’d finally crossed this threshold, she couldn’t even think about putting on the brakes.

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to, Mina,” Rei replied, sounding on the verge of tears herself. “I can’t. I love you so much.”

“Show me, Rei. Show me how much you love me.” Mina begged, and Rei couldn’t refuse.

**

Rei kissed a burning line, from Mina’s lips al the way to her stomach. She refused to go any further; it gave her a strange jolt of pleasure to see Mina below her, squirming, begging for more of her, dragging her hands up and down her body, insatiable and insistent.

It was so much better than she could’ve ever dreamed.

“Please… Please, Rei, this is torture!” A choked laugh made Rei’s heart soar; it was just for her, and at last, she gave Mina what she so desperately wanted. She kissed Mina right on her sex, where only her panties covered her. Rei barely remembered either of them stripping down; their kisses had been so hot and urgent. To think that she was here, pleasuring her best friend, after only dreaming about it…

She pulled Mina’s underwear aside and began to lick. She’d only done this in her mind, and she had no clue what she was doing. But it felt right. Natural, that she was giving Mina this unforgettable gift. Mina’s hands drifted down into Rei’s hair, stroking, and the sounds escaping her proved to Rei that she was doing something right.

She followed her instincts in regards to everything else, so why not this?

“Oh, God, Rei… I promise, I’ll make you feel just as good… This feels…”

Mina couldn’t speak much after that; she was too distracted, too full of Rei’s lips, her voice, her commands and the rest of her body.  
After Mina came, sprawled on the sheets, hoping and praying that they hadn’t made enough noise to wake Serena, all she wanted was to do it again. She couldn’t regret it. She loved Rei, and as soon as she regained energy, she would repay her kindness, and her sexual healing. Broken wrist or not, that girl could fuck, and Mina intended fully to give her back everything, tenfold.

**


	8. Dreams and Wishes, Made Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight, Dreams and Wishes, Made Real, is now officially live! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I can tell you guys that this was worth it! Deep conversation, mutual pining, and quite possibly the smuttiest work I've done thus far. Mina and Rei separate, with Rei going back to her apartment and Mina taking Serena home after the battle. Consumed with thoughts of pleasuring Rei in return for their first interlude, Mina finds herself at Rei's door again, desperate to even the score. Love, sex, and danger! I hope you guys all love this chapter because I worked really hard on it. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait! I've been crazy busy, reading, writing, working and taking some much-needed me-time with some friends and family, but I promise I haven't forgotten about you all! I have also been consistently getting my hands-on material so I can update it in a timely manner. I hope you all love this, it's got all of my favorite things: pining, romance, sex, push and pull. I love this fic with my whole heart, and I hope you all love my interpretation of Mina and Rei. I love you all, without this community, this story wouldn't be possible.

Chapter Eight: Dreams and Wishes, Made Real

Mina forced herself to leave the warmth of Rei’s bed, craving her heat even as she separated herself from it. They’d slept for little over an hour, and Serena had begun to stir. She didn’t know if she’d heard anything, and even if it was a little selfish of her, she didn’t care. She was allowed something for herself, not to be shared with anyone. And she knew this bond would only increase their powers. Part of those came from their togetherness, the strength of their unity.

She couldn’t regret the one bright spot on the horizon, and she wouldn’t give Rei up.

They loved each other, and that would have to be enough. And so, what if they weren’t going public yet? This was brand-new, fragile. She felt as though she’d cupped something infinitely precious in her heart, tremulous and all but certain. Was this the joy she’d been missing? Her blood was singing in her veins, and she could feel the smile that was overtaking the lower half of her face.

She was outrageously, dangerously happy. It had been so long that it felt unfamiliar.

Mina could still feel Rei’s passionate kisses all over her body, and she distantly wondered if anyone could spot a difference so profound. Something monumental had shifted, so there had to be some sign of it.

She insisted on taking the bus with Serena home; she figured it was the least she could do after loving her so well. She found herself wondering if Rei fantasized about her, when Serena’s voice drifted into Mina’s mind.

“Are you all right, Mina? You’re awfully flushed,” Serena said. Despite her gentleness and lazy temperament, she was more observant than she first appeared. “Is it your shoulder?”

“No, Serena. I promise, I’m fine,” Mina said, calmly deflecting and reassuring all at once.

“If you’re sure,” Serena murmured, smiling weakly, and Mina gave a prayer of thanks that the other girl let the matter drop.

It was a long bus ride home, and Serena worried to her friend that her parents were going to ground her until she was at least 35. “Not that I can even imagine being that old,” She laughed, and Mina’s joy amplified at the sound.

She would force herself to be present in this moment, in this happiness that had been so hard to find. Didn’t she deserve it? Didn’t they all?

“It’ll be all right. And I’m sure you could get Rei to help you explain.” Not the truth, of course, at least not yet, but a close version of it. That was one of Rei’s best roles: the one behind the scenes, making sure everything was running smoothly. Serena had asked that they all come out, so to speak, when they felt ready, and not a moment before.

Mina had had no reason to argue. She saw Serena safely to her door. When she was leaving, she could hear Serena’s mother, reproachful and sharp but thick with worry.

“Serena! Where on earth have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick!”

“I’m sorry, Mom. I lost track of time.”

“We also need to speak about your grades.”

Not wanting to eavesdrop, Mina slipped away, itching to return to Rei and make good on her promise.

Now that Serena was at home, she could allow herself to fully savor the memory of Rei taking her. She clenched her jaw to hold back a delicious, secret shudder.

Part of her, though, wanted to make Rei wait. She liked the thought of her lover pining for her. But wouldn’t that be unfair? They’d both waited for this for so long.

Mina only let herself think it over for a moment longer, then before she could question it, she hopped the bus again, back to Rei’s place.

**

Rei had fallen asleep in her bed, curled up in the space Mina had occupied, though it had long since grown cold. She was exhausted from the sex and everything leading up to it.   
She’d been so worried, and though she hadn’t came, it didn’t matter. Doing what she really wanted had been release enough to soothe her anxious, restless thoughts. She thought she heard knocking, but she was sure she was still dreaming.

Maybe the dream had been the exquisite, unforgettable sex, and the thought made her heart twist. Would her own mind go so far as to deceive her that way? But then the knocking sounded again, louder and more insistent. Throwing on her robe and tying it shut, she walked to the door, unsure of what time it was.

For a single, heart-stopping moment, Rei wondered if one of Beryl’s people had found her, and was standing at her door, ready to spill her blood. But she had been through too much today to even allow fear to sit on her shoulder. She opened the door, and there stood Mina, smiling broadly, shyly even.

“I was worried about you after I dropped Serena off,” She murmured, and Rei smiled, stepping aside to let the girl in.

“I’m happy you’re here—”

The words hadn’t fully left her mouth before Mina slammed the door home, hiding them both from view, and stepped forward to kiss Rei. But she stopped, a few inches away from her mouth.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. More specifically, what I promised you.”

The words were seductive, a low, husky purr that made Rei squirm, a whisper so low she could barely make it out.

“You made me come. The least I can do is return the favor.” Her voice was quiet, but matter of fact. Her blue eyes didn’t leave Rei’s, not for a second, and the only sound was that of their mingled breathing.

Rei didn’t know where her grandfather was: the temple, the store; she only hoped that he stayed away, long enough at least for an hour or two.

Mina stepped close, and Rei stepped back, wanting her to give chase. She wanted to see what would happen if she resisted.

“Please… Please, I haven’t stopped thinking about it. I need you…”

Rei laid herself back on the bed, carefully, and Mina followed instinctively, leaning over her.

“Your arm. Does it hurt much?” She whispered, hovering over Rei, and she shook her head. “Just a twinge here and there.” She was lying, but she didn’t want to talk about her damn injury right now.

Unable to wait any longer, Rei leaned upwards and kissed Mina until she fell silent. They kissed passionately for a few moments, then Mina smiled, putting away. “I couldn’t stop thinking about earlier… And I like to think of myself as a lady…”

With those words, Mina slipped her hand into the waistband of Rei’s drawstring pants, laying her hand over her panties. Much to her surprise and pleasure, Rei was already warm, and wet, and soft. She almost melted right then, and she would’ve if they hadn’t just begun.

“You’ve been thinking of me too, haven’t you, my love?” Mina whispered, thrilling as the words left her lips. She rubbed at Rei’s clit, and something inside of her tightened at the sound of the moan that answered her.

“I wish I could just fuck you forever,” Mina whispered, nibbling on Rei’s earlobe, still stroking.

How many times had she wished for this in her wildest fantasies?

This was real, and so much better than any dream or wish.

“Oh, Mina,” Rei gasped. “I wish you would.” She rocked her hips back and forth, following the motions of Mina’s fingers, desperate and addicted.

“I’ll do whatever you want, whenever you want, darling,” Mina promised, smirking, “For as long as you’ll let me…”

She rubbed and stroked and played with Rei, lost in the sensations and the delighted sounds coming from her.

“Oh, Mina… I’ve never felt anything this good… Please don’t stop, not yet!” Rei’s voice hitched, breaking in a way that made Mina feel dizzy with power.

“Oh, Rei, my love, never… Never.” Mina whispered the word in her ear, and Rei came, crying out Mina’s name in a breathless gasp, collapsing in her arms, full of this nameless sweetness and satisfaction that she now could not live without ever again.

**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Truth and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Rei separate after a night of intense passion, and they both begin to come to terms with their official relationship. Rei begins to talk to her grandfather, and they get uncomfortably close to some secrets and truths that Rei isn't quite ready to reveal, and Mina's happiness is tempered by the thought of a new threat of the horizon. Rei comes to a powerful realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I'm back! I promised that I would update at least twice a month, and I intend to keep it! I missed you all. No sexy times in this chapter, but that will come again soon! The fun has just begun. Rei and Mina go their separate ways after a heated night of passion, and Rei finds herself in the hot seat when her grandfather begins to ask questions. Mina finds herself wondering whether she's done the right thing, and is now focused on the vague threat on the horizon. I hope you all love this chapter because I worked so hard on it! I love you all, and thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome! Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: The Truth and a Lie

Mina awoke just before dawn, and she turned over, watching Rei’s blissful expression. She wished she could stay here forever, their limbs entwined, tucked in close. But she didn’t know how Rei felt about her sexuality, and she didn’t want to be caught in this position. She dressed, leaving Rei with a gentle kiss on the forehead, and snuck out, closing the door as quietly as she could.

She could not shake the feeling that this was right, that she’d done the right thing. But for good or ill, she would not turn back. If this was love, her soul was glowing with it. It pained her to leave Rei, but she was sure that something else would happen, soon.

She couldn’t help but wonder what the other girls would think of them as a couple. She didn’t imagine they would disapprove. It would go against everything that they stood for.  
They would understand, and she knew it.

For now, though, she was content to keep Rei a secret, a delicious, wonderful knowing that warmed her from the inside out. She felt like she was carrying the sun in her chest as she began the short walk home. She walked up to her apartment, finding Artemis curled up by the door, fast asleep. Obviously, he’d been waiting for her. Still, she refused to feel guilty. She closed and locked the door, walking on light feet to her bedroom.

Even as she laid down in bed, she knew she was too keyed up to sleep. Every nerve was on fire, and she was restless. Still, something tempered her wild joy; a vague shadow lurked in her mind, something she couldn’t name. For now, they’d dealt with the threat. But she knew the dark forces would be gathering their strength, lying in wait for the next opportunity. Even with true love on the horizon, she couldn’t let herself forget what she fought for. Their job wouldn’t be over until Metalia and her soldiers were sealed away again.

**

Rei awoke unusually late, and walked into the kitchen in her pajamas, wincing whenever her wounded arm was jostled. Her grandfather was already seated at the table, nursing a cup of tea and reading the paper. She was dreading the inevitable questions, but she made herself some toast and eggs, sitting opposite him.

“I feel like you’ve been making yourself scarce recently, Rei,” Grandfather said, after a beat. He smiled at her slyly, and she suspected he knew more than what he was saying. This tactic was familiar; he would always wait her out, from the time that she’d been tiny. He was giving her an opening, and after finishing her bite, she put her silverware down.

“Things have gotten… Intense, with the other girls, and I need to be there for my friends,” Rei said calmly, willing herself not to blush. “We lost track of time.”

“That doesn’t explain what happened to your arm.” He countered gently, the smile still in place.

“I fell out at the shrine,” Rei fibbed. She’d suspected for years that her grandfather somehow knew that she was a soldier, that he was privy to one of her most personal secrets.

“If you’d fallen, why would you not tell me?” His voice was still level, but his eyes pinned her in place, willing her to tell the truth. He clearly wasn’t interested in his halfhearted falsity. He didn’t believe her, and truth be told, Rei wouldn’t have either.

“I didn’t want to worry you. Plus, it’s only a sprain. Not even worth a trip to the doctor. Serena splinted it, and that was that.” She shrugged, but winced.

“Oh, Rei. You always were an old soul. Know that I don’t doubt you can take care of yourself. But you’re all I have in the world, and I worry about you.” This unexpected admission made Rei’s heart ache with love. She couldn’t afford to be reckless even if she wanted to be. She and Grandfather were all that was left of their family. She had to be careful.

“I love you, Grandfather, so much,” She said, and he reached for her hand. She met him halfway across the table, their fingers clasped.

“I love you, too, never forget that. And I will always be here for you.” He didn’t press her for more, and for that, she was grateful. She just wasn’t ready to lay it all on the table. It was just too raw right now.

Rei finished her breakfast, wishing again for Mina. Every single encounter they’d shared shone bright and hot in her mind, treasured and turned over so many times the details were beginning to blur. But it was more the sensation, and the emotion, that she remembered most clearly. The joy that had welled up inside of her heart and poured over, the feeling of their lips meeting. The fire that had been lit and was still burning inside of her, even now.

She wished she hadn’t tried to fight it for so long; they could’ve had so much more time. But she knew better than to complain; she was insanely lucky. She had her grandfather, and her friends, and the woman she loved. To think of such abundance made her throat tighten up. She began to let herself truly feel happy. It was a gradual and cautious thing, but she let go of all of her doubts. They’d all come so far from where they’d been, and she couldn’t allow herself any more restrictions. It was time to start living, without any more fear, for them both, for them all.

**


	10. Chapter Ten: Want and Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Mina can't stop thinking about each other, and Rei decides to throw caution to the wind and reach out to Mina this time. They have another encounter and get even closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back! I've missed all of you. I recently said that I would be attempting to update twice a month, and I intend to stand by my word! Life had been crazy busy, in the best kind of way! Happy Halloween to all who celebrate it! In this chapter, Want and Need, Rei and Mina begin to think about one another after their night of passion, and cravings begin on both sides. Rei decides to make the first move this time, and sexy times ensue! I hope you all like chapter ten because I worked really hard on it! Enjoy, and as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! I love you all!

Chapter Ten: Want and Need

Mina opted to stay at home the next day, unready and unwilling to face the real world after such a long, lovely night. It had been like a dream, only better. And Artemis was noticing the difference.

“You look happy, Mina,” He mewed, smiling up at her. “Well-rested.”

 

Mina laughed, though it bubbled to her lips in a nervous giggle.

“I am, Artemis. Thank you.”

“You never came home last night. Did something go wrong when you were checking on the other girls?”

“We had to let Serena rest; she was exhausted after the battle. So, Rei and I talked, and I guess I lost track of time. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Mina replied, walking into the kitchen. Her stomach gurgled angrily; she had a sudden, unexplained craving for cereal.

Artemis followed her, silent, his blue eyes thoughtful. She wondered if he could see how changed she was by her new love. It only made sense that with how different she was on the inside, there would be changes to her outsides as well. But they went about their business as usual, and eventually, Mina’s unease drained away. She longed for Rei, but she probably had school, and priestess duties. As much as she wanted more time with her beloved, real life ended to get in the way of romance.

 

She was tempted to feel petulant, but she resisted. Already she had so much more than she could’ve ever imagined, and she’d learned to be grateful. Was she greedy, for already pining, and wanting more of Rei? They’d only been together twice and she was hooked. Completely and irreversibly. Mina hadn’t had many lovers before Rei, but she’d never felt like this with a man. There had been pleasant feelings, certainly, but it felt like a spark in comparison to a full blaze. Her love and desire for the other girl was unlike anything she’d felt for anyone in her life.

Mina ate her cereal, using the diversion of eating to halt the conversation. Normally, she enjoyed talking to Artemis; they’d always been close, from the time that he and Luna had come to Earth. He had been her first best friend, and for a long time, her only. But her real feelings felt too close to the surface to discuss this with him now. She knew that the girls would approve, but she wasn’t so sure of Artemis and Luna. They’d had their orders for a long time, and there was no way of knowing if romantic relationships were forbidden for soldiers like them.

Perhaps she didn’t really want to know the answer. Not yet.

**

Rei awoke that morning with her arm throbbing, and to cold sheets. The last thing she remembered before going to sleep was Mina beside her, wrapped in blankets, her long, bright curtain of hair streaming across the other pillow. Only her scent lingered now, and Rei missed her.

Then her mind returned to her grandfather, and the talk they’d had the night before. Her heart was so full, and she had to bite her lip to keep herself in check. So many conflicting emotions; she should at least have coffee first, before she unpacked all of her emotional baggage from the last few days.

Rising reluctantly from the bed, wincing at the flash of pain in her arm, Rei got dressed hastily in comfortable lounge-pants and a t-shirt. She could smell coffee, and when she got to the kitchen, she saw the coffeepot full and still warm, as if he’d just left. She smiled and poured herself a cup, mixing in cream and sugar. Most days, she preferred tea, but some days she just wanted a coffee. And her mind was already running at a hundred miles per hour.

She sipped the coffee and made herself a quick breakfast of toast with peanut butter spread on it. Rei was too jittery to attempt anything more complicated. Being this distracted would make her only end up with burns. The night before lingered in her mind, with Mina beside her, clouding her senses and making everything feel like a sweet dream, one that she never wanted to wake up from.

Rei hadn’t been with anyone else; her life had been too busy for romantic partners, and anyway, no one, male or female, compared to Mina. This was all so new and thrilling, and she couldn’t regret something that made her feel so good. Perhaps it was selfishness, but she was finished with doubt.  
It took all of her self-control, not calling Mina and summoning her for an encore.

But perhaps it was Rei’s turn to show how she felt, to take Mina by surprise.

When Rei was finished with breakfast, she dressed in the same red gown she’d worn to the store; she hoped that Mina remembered how she looked in it. Locking the apartment, she chose to take the bus, trying to squirm or fret the whole way to the other side of town.

**

There was a sharp knock at Mina’s door, and she hastily wrapped a towel around herself, nearly stumbling out of the bathroom as she did so.

She hadn’t ordered any food. Perhaps it was one of the girls, passing a message along about a meeting. Or it could’ve been Mrs. Tanaka, asking her to cover a spare shift this week.

“Of all times, right as I get out of the shower,” Mina mumbled to herself, trying not to be bad-tempered about the unexpected interruption. She crossed the living room floor and opened the door, conscious of all the water dripping from her damp hair.

Rei was on the other side of the door, clothed in that beautiful red dress that hugged her hips and showed off all of her curves. She was smiling, and when she saw Mina’s state of undress, her dark eyes lit up with something like mischief.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after last night, and you weren’t there when I woke up this morning.” She said, her cheeks warm with a becoming, lovely blush.

“Please, come in,” Mina said, stepping aside, and Rei took her invitation, waiting until the door was closed to lean up and kiss her lips.

“We were together just last night and I already want you again,” Rei purred, her eyes moving from the top of Mina’s head to her wet, wiggling toes. “Of course, you being all wrapped up in that towel also helps.”

When had Rei turned into such a seductress, so confident and sure of herself? It was the sexiest thing Mina had ever seen.

Before Mina could answer, Rei leaned in for another kiss, passionate and urgent. Mina opened her mouth, and the girls’ tongues touched, warm and soft. She tasted like home, like love, like every good feeling that Mina had ever had, but everything else was a pale echo in comparison.

“You always seem to show up like this,” Mina whispered, giggling against her lover’s lips. Before she realized what was happening, Rei’s hands found the edges of Mina’s towel, pulling gently, encouraging her to be completely bare in front of her.

“Will you give yourself to me?” Rei whispered in reply, her eyes soft and gentle. “I know that it’s soon, I just… I want you.”

Mina blinked, and the smile that spread across her face was dazzling. “I will never get enough of you, Rei, not for a million years. You’re perfect.”

Rei kissed her again, and Mina could taste the tears that ran down her cheeks.

“Are you all right? I-I didn’t make you cry, did I? I’m so sorry, love.”

Rei laughed, and the sound was rich, warm. It settled in Mina’s chest.

“I’m happy, Mina. I’m so happy you love me.”

“Give me a chance to show you,” Mina whispered, and the world disappeared entirely after that.

**

Mina kissed her way down Rei’s body, from her lips to her neck, down her chest and stomach, and Rei squirmed beneath her, moaning her name.

If this was the only way that Mina could spend her time, she’d be ecstatic. It gave her so much pleasure to kiss every inch of Rei’s skin, to inhale her sweet fragrance, to cause her to pant and beg and plead. The rush of power that resulted from those things was enough to make Mina feel like she’d drank too much sake.

“I love you,” Rei purred, moaning when Mina suckled one of her breasts, so sweetly that suddenly her vocal cords didn’t work properly.

“I love you too, my sweet,” Mina whispered, putting her hand on Rei’s sex. “May I?”

Rei nodded, the color high in her cheeks. There was no denying her, and she’d been thinking of Mina since the night before. She spread her legs, eager for Mina’s touch.  
Mina stroked her, kissing her passionately, and Rei moaned, grinding her hips in an attempt to get her to move faster.

“You’re so wet, darling,” Mina whispered, smirking down at her. “Do you want to come?”

Rei laughed, breathlessly. “You know I do, Mina.”

Mina chuckled under her breath, and focused on the task of pleasuring Rei, making sure to take her time. When Rei was wet enough, she slipped a finger inside of her, gently pushing it in and out until Rei was finally on the edge. She finished her by rubbing her and suckling her again, and Rei cried out, moaning Mina’s name.

“Oh, Mina, I love you so much! Thank you!” Rei gasped out, her toes curling and her hips bucking rapidly.

Mina took her to bed, where they lay side by side until the morning had deepened into afternoon, Rei’s head on Mina’s chest, both of them wrapped in sheets.

**


	11. An Official First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Mina wake up after a night of passion, and Rei, not wanting to leave Mina disappointed, offers to take her out on a date, with a sweet surprise at the end. Read on to find out! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm so, so sorry for the wait; I had every intention of posting before this, but the holidays came along and just left me feeling depleted. But I was inspired today, and I've missed you all terribly! Happy holidays and a happy new year to all that celebrate, however you celebrate! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I've worked really hard on it! In this chapter, Rei and Mina go out on their first official date, with a sweet surprise at the end! Enjoy! Kudos and comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated! I love you all!

Chapter Eleven: An Official First Date

Rei awoke wrapped around Mina, and she opened her eyes reluctantly. She just wanted to stay here, forever, and she shifted slightly. Mina murmured, too softly for Rei to make out, and then she fell quiet again. Her mind jumped to Artemis, and the thought was enough to bolt her fully awake. If he were to walk in on the two of them together, he would be the first to know. She wasn’t at all ready for that conversation. And Grandfather… He would be worried sick about her.

“Mina, I—” Rei whispered. “I need to—”

The other girl turned over and awoke, her bright eyes gazing sleepily up into Rei’s.

“Don’t go,” She pleaded, heedless of the fact that Artemis could be awake at this very moment, walking around. “I want you to stay.”

“But Artemis! If he knows about us, then he’ll tell the other girls, and I’m not ready.” Rei tried, her cheeks flushed, a clear indicator that she was uncomfortable. Plus, she didn’t want to give up this wonderful, delicious secret, that she had Mina all to herself. Not yet.

“I’ll come up with an excuse.”

Rei shook her head, mutely. She wasn’t ready to talk to the girls or Artemis about their new relationship, and it was all she could do not to run out the door. Her fight or flight instinct was screaming; she didn’t want to lose what she’d just found. Saving Serena and the Earth had become secondary, whether she was ready to admit that or not. Was that selfish, that she wanted to keep something to herself for just a little while longer?

But she didn’t just want to give Mina a kiss and leave. It felt like a betrayal of last night.

“How about we go to dinner tonight? Just you and me? And then… We can go somewhere else and be alone.” It felt like she was offering an olive branch to Mina, the first of their new love. But she didn’t want to leave her lover disappointed. Just the memory of their wild fucking last night was enough to make her wet again, even though she felt absolutely ridiculous, whispering so that the alien cat who lived with Mina wouldn’t be the wiser.

But Mina smiled, nodding eagerly. She leaned forward, and the girls shared a sweet, slow kiss that made saying goodbye a hell of a lot more difficult. Rei got dressed and left before Mina and Artemis had even spoken, and Mina found herself wondering just how he and Luna would react if they knew.

Were their actions enough to start another war? But surely, feeling something this good couldn’t be forbidden, could it?

“I’ll pick you up at six,” Rei’s parting words to Mina were a promise, and she rode the bus home.

The whole afternoon, Rei was obsessing over the fact that she and Mina were going out on a date. Granted, no one knew about it except for them, but that didn’t stop her from feeling nervous as hell. If she was being totally honest, she would’ve asked her grandfather to have the house for the night, but she didn’t dare.

Rei showered, putting on a little bit of makeup: some mascara and lipstick that made her rosebud mouth stand out. She wore a different dress this time, a black, long-sleeved dress made of tulle, with flames dancing around the hem. Serena had had it made for her, spending several months’ worth of her allowance on it. Before now, Rei hadn’t been sure about having an occasion to wear the gown. And she wanted to shine tonight, like the planet she represented.

No one could miss Mars, bright and proud, on the horizon, and she didn’t want to be missed either. She made reservations for 6:30 that evening at a local place, the food local and for the most part, vegetarian. She didn’t eat meat often, and she wanted the place to be private.

She could hardly wait for dinner, and what would come after. Just thinking about it made her toes curl and imagine Mina crying her name.

**

Mina spent the whole day pining and obsessing. She’d never been this hung up on another person before, especially not sexually. But the attraction she felt for Rei Hino was something that she could no longer ignore, and by the time five o’clock rolled around, Mina had changed her outfit a half dozen times, and had been cagey and quiet all day. She knew Artemis could tell that there was something off, but much to her relief, he didn’t address it.

Mina finally settled on a scarlet dress, topped with an old military jacket she’d found at a thrift shop. It looked thrown together, not like she was trying too hard, and to avoid the conversation she’d have with Artemis, she met Rei on the corner.

Rei, for her part, looked absolutely gorgeous in a black dress Mina had never seen before, with bright flames stitched all around the hem. She shone like the stars, and it was all Mina could do, not to grab her and kiss her.

“You look nice,” Rei said shyly, her cheeks turning warm, and Mina slipped her hand into Rei’s, grinning. “So do you. I love that dress. Let me guess…. Serena bought it for you?” Rei laughed. “How did you guess?”

“I hope you like vegetarian food,” Rei said, and the girls walked to the bus stop, hand in hand. They sat together on the bus, not really talking, just enjoying each other’s company.

“I do! But it doesn’t really matter where we eat,” Mina said, smiling at Rei. “I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Rei wanted to say those three words, had been longing for say them for months, but she didn’t want to scare her off. True, she’d said those words in the heat of passion, but this was different. It felt like she was under an exquisite spell, one that she didn’t want to break.

At last, they reached their spot, and Rei led the way into a tiny restaurant, with only a handful of tables and romantic music playing. They chose a table in the back of the room, and they sat across from each other, smiling shyly.

“I have a confession to make,” Rei began, and she rubbed at the back of her neck as though she was nervous. “I… I hope you won’t be angry with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never done this before. Not with anyone… Boy or girl.” She said, and Mina’s eyes softened.

“I haven’t either, Rei. You don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

**

Mina looked at Rei, unable to believe this girl. This gorgeous, fiery and passionate woman had never been in a real relationship before? It was difficult to believe, but she sensed that Rei was telling the truth. And it wasn’t as if she’d found someone she’d loved until now.  
“I want you to know that you can tell me anything,” Mina whispered, reaching for Rei’s hand and gently clasping it. “I won’t judge you. I care about you, more than I could ever admit.”

And besides, she reasoned, theirs couldn’t have been the first relationship that started from lust alone.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the waiter, a young man in a suit who looked awfully like that boy from the arcade that Serena had had a crush on, before Darien had come along.

“Good evening, ladies. May I first say that both of you look absolutely lovely tonight? I’ll get some drinks for you.”

They both ordered water, and the waiter left. Mina relished the warmth of Rei’s hand in hers, and her stomach tightened.

“Rei, what did you mean when you said we would be alone?”

“Let’s eat our meal first. And then we can discuss dessert.” Rei replied, and Mina’s eyes widened at the naked desire she saw in Rei’s gaze. It was almost as if she was planning to have Mina for dessert, and she couldn’t say she was unhappy about it.

**


	12. A Sweet Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, A Sweet Surprise, is live! Rei and Mina officially have their first date, with a sweet and special surprise in store at the end! They bond over a meal, and things become tense in more ways than one. Things get sweet, spicy and sexy, and they spend a night together, full of unimaginable pleasure and intimacy. Read on to see what comes next in The Sun's Fire! Enjoy, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First of all, a happy belated Valentine's Day to all who celebrate it, single, taken, or loving yourself! I've missed you all so much and I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. These last two months have been crazy busy. Between writing, reading, working, and taking care of my family, my life has gotten even crazier than before! But I've been thinking about this chapter for a long time, and I really hope I did it justice. In this chapter, A Sweet Surprise, Mina and Rei officially go on their first date, with a sweet and special surprise at the end. This chapter has everything I love: sexual tension, intimacy, bonding, sexy times, and a twist (or two or three). Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all; this fic wouldn't be written if not for all of my readers. Kudos and comments are encouraged! Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve: A Sweet Surprise

Rei opened her menu, hoping that Mina didn’t notice her hands shaking as she did so.

“I asked you here because I want to get to know you. You keep everything so close to your chest, I don’t think I know anything about your family.”

Mina smiled, and her nose wrinkled adorably; it was true, Rei was totally smitten with her.

“Where would you like me to begin?” She replied. With one hand, she stirred her water with her straw. Her other arm was stretched across the table, and Rei took her hand, squeezing. The warmth from her skin was so distracting, it was difficult to pay attention to her words.

“Where were you born?” Rei asked. With her coloring going toward pale, she’d guessed it wasn’t in Japan. But she’d been too shy to ask when they’d first met. She’d been so intimidated by Rei; thinking about it now almost made her giggle, but she caught herself just in time.  
Mina smiled, her cheeks warming with a gorgeous blush. Rei’s heart fluttered in her chest; she was so beautiful, and she didn’t even seem to realize it.  
“Well, my dad was in the military, and he was stationed over here in his twenties,” She began, and she shivered when Rei stroked her hand tenderly with her thumb. “He met my mom and she got pregnant with me.”

Rei nodded, encouraging her to go on.

The waiter returned and asked if they were ready to order. Truth be told, they’d been so caught up in each other they’d but glanced at the menu.  
“I think we need a little more time,” Mina said, smiling at him, and with a friendly wave, he promised he’d be back soon.  
Rei wanted to order her usual, a salad with mixed greens and roasted vegetables.

“Since I’ve never been here, would you mind recommending something for me?” Mina asked, smiling shyly at Rei. “You brought me here, and I’m trusting you to choose something great.”

It was a clumsy, artless way of flirting, Mina knew, but she hadn’t done this before.

Much to her relief, though, Rei smiled, her eyes dancing. This side of Rei was something Mina had never seen, and she felt dangerously close to falling for her all over again.

“That depends. What would you like?” Rei asked, one perfect brow arched. It gave her such playfulness, and it made Mina impatient for the dessert part of their meal.

At times like this, she felt completely blindsided by how much she loved this woman.

“Surprise me,” Mina said, grinning. She was feeling especially reckless, like the rush she got when she drank a little too much and the world was going a little blurry around the edges.

Rei laid the menu flat between them and tapped a nail on the menu, pointing to a bowl of ramen, loaded with different proteins and toppings. “This is absolutely delicious. Trust me.”

“I do,” Mina said, taking the other girl’s hand. “More than you’ll ever know.”

The waiter returned, and Rei squeezed Mina’s hand, ordering for both of them.

Seeing Rei so relaxed, so playful, in control; it turned Mina on.

She had to resist the urge to squirm. It was almost funny; she’d been waiting for this moment for so long, had imagined it in her head countless times. Yet all she could think about was what would happen afterward. Was that wrong of her?

The waiter disappeared, going back to the kitchen to put their orders in.

Rei smiled at her sweetly. “Where were we? You were born in America, your father was stationed here, and he met your mom. How did they meet?” For a fleeting moment, Rei wondered if she was overstepping.

But whatever her thoughts, Mina didn’t seem to mind her curiosity. She answered each question patiently. “My mom was a cop and they worked a case together once. It resulted in them marrying.”

At this part of the conversation, though, Mina’s eyes seemed to lose their sparkle.

“When I was about four, we received word that my dad had passed away, and after that, life was pretty different.” She said quietly, swallowing. “We finally settled down here, and we haven’t left since.” Her voice was soft with longing, and it made Rei’s heart clench painfully.

“I’m sorry,” Rei whispered, and she kissed Mina’s hand, wishing she could do something more to comfort her beloved.

Mina’s eyes softened, and she gave a weak, watery smile.

“Could… Could I confide in you, Rei?” She asked softly, and before the sentence was completely finished, she was nodding her head.

Mina could talk to her about anything, and she wanted her to know that.

But before Mina could continue, the waiter appeared with their food. Both girls went silent, and Rei smiled shyly at her over her plate. Mina blushed, steam rising from her huge bowl of hot soup.

Both girls thanked the waiter, and he smiled at them, winking before he disappeared again. They were grateful for his retreat.

“You can tell me anything,” Rei said, in a voice only a little louder than a whisper; something had changed, and she could tell this was serious. “I will promise to listen, no matter what.”

**

Mina’s heart soared; she could not believe that this was truly happening. She’d dreamed of this so many times, but every rendition had paled in comparison to the real thing. Now she was about to tell Rei the darkest, most dangerous secret that she’d ever had. Part of her felt afraid, but the part that wanted to share this with Rei won out.

To buy herself some more time, she took the spoon nestled in the bowl and swirled it through her soup, and Rei smiled, patiently waiting her out. She introduced Mina to every condiment that went with her soup, and told her she was free to personalize it any way she liked.

Mina selected a sprig of cilantro, a small amount of hoisin and oyster sauce, chili oil, and a garnish of fresh bean sprouts, and she swallowed, trying to gain the courage to tell Rei what was on her mind.

“My father didn’t just pass away, Rei. He passed away in mysterious circumstances, and not even my mom, a policewoman, knows all of the details.” She said finally, staring into the murky depths of her bowl. “I’ve been trying for years to follow what few clues we had, and I haven’t figured out anything. I’ve been blocked at every turn. I can’t figure it out.”

Of all things that Rei had been expecting Mina to say, that had been the furthest thing from her mind.

“I’m so sorry, Mina.” Rei said, letting go of her hand so they could begin eating. “I can’t even imagine what you’ve been going through.”

Mina’s cheeks burned bright red, and Rei could hear her ragged breathing.

“I-I’m sorry, Rei. I didn’t mean to make this all about me.” She said, and she bit her lip, as if she was embarrassed.

Rei shook her head, smiling. “It’s all right, Mina. I wanted to hear that. Thank you for telling me.”

**

For a little while, they ate in companionable silence. Mina was still feeling uneasy, but she tried not to let it show. Why in the world had she told Rei all that? This was their first date. She’d made it heavy and weird, and she was so embarrassed.

But then they moved on to other things: favorite colors, hobbies, other parts of their families, traditions, their childhoods. By the time the girls finished their food, it was almost closing time. They left a generous tip for their waiter, taking their leftovers to go in a bag.

The girls walked out of the eatery hand in hand, wrapped up in a bubble of pure bliss.

“You mentioned dessert?” Mina asked shyly, and Rei grinned at her, her eyes darkening with lust.

“That’s a surprise. And you have to come home with me for it… If that’s okay with you?”

Mina’s eyes widened, in spite of herself. They’d be going home for dessert? They would be alone? Her entire body tingled with anticipation.

“Yes, it’s okay with me. More than okay, in fact.” Mina replied, and Rei wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

The walk back to Rei’s house was short, and Mina could barely concentrate on the conversation, the possibility of all manner of surprises flitting through her mind.  
“I think my grandfather is with friends for the night, so we should have some time by ourselves.” Rei said, leading Mina into the house, their fingers interlinked.

**

Rei had spent all the time before their date baking one of her favorite desserts: German chocolate cake with sweet, sticky coconut-caramel frosting; she had immediately relaxed.

She’d been looking forward to this all day, and now that it was finally here, it was all she could do not to rush it.

Mina followed her in, looking around at their modest home: paintings of Deimos and Phobos, shelves piled with books, the scent of incense and tea leaves. Rei led the way into the kitchen, and she smiled at Mina, her cheeks warming with anticipation.

“Are you ready for your surprise, Mina?” She asked, and Mina nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

“Close your eyes!” Rei said playfully, and Mina obeyed. She waited for a few minutes, and when Rei gave the go ahead, she opened them.

Placed in front of her was a plate of chocolate cake, sliced in a thick, generous wedge. It was covered in shiny icing, and there were two forks resting on either side of it.

**

Rei smiled at her; her eyes softer than Mina had ever seen. “This is my favorite thing to make for people I love. And I wanted to share it with you. You mean a lot to me, and I want you to know that I’m serious. I care about you.”

She could hardly believe that she had found the courage to say these words aloud, but here they were, out in the open air.

Rei couldn’t remember the last time she felt so light, so free.

Mina smiled, and Rei could’ve sworn that her bright blue eyes sparkled with tears.

“Rei, this is… This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I... I think I love you.”

**

Rei stared at Mina; for a moment, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Had Mina just said what she thought she’d said? Truly?

“You love me? Really, Mina? You mean it?”

“I do.”

Forgetting entirely about the cake Rei had prepared for them, Mina stepped forward and kissed Rei, passionately and sweetly, and Rei moaned softly, melting against her.  
Rei ran her fingers through Mina’s thick blonde tresses, shivering; it felt like silk in her hands, smooth and soft.

Mina loved her, truly and completely. She could’ve wept at this knowledge.

She opened her mouth, crying out sweetly when their tongues touched.

Mina’s hands ran down her cheeks, her neck, tangling in the skirts of her dress.

“You’re so beautiful,” She murmured, and Rei giggled against her lips.

“So are you,” She replied, but conversation soon stopped after that. Right there in the kitchen, they were exploring each other, breathless, excited.  
Mina pulled away, not without some difficulty.

“Should we go somewhere more private?” She asked, and Rei realized her lips were deliciously plump from their kisses.  
She nodded mutely, leading Mina into her bedroom.

 

**

Just this morning, Rei had been terrified of Artemis, her grandfather, and the other girls finding out about them. But with Mina here, in her room, cheeks flushed and hair mussed.  
It was so difficult to think with her head when Mina was loving her so completely.  
She was worth risking everything for, especially when she was tugging on Rei’s clothes, moaning and pleading with her to lay down, to make herself comfortable.

Rei turned around, mutely, and Mina unzipped her dress, helping her step out of the shimmering fabric. Underneath, she was naked, and it made Mina’s breath catch.

“Oh, my God, Rei… You are absolute perfection,” She breathed, and Rei stared at her, smiling sweetly. “So are you. I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this.”  
Mina needed no further incentive to shed her own clothing, and she found herself regretting wearing a bra and underwear; she was desperate to get naked for Rei.  
Rei helped her with her dress and her jacket, and she stroked her fingers over Mina’s warm skin. She reached behind Mina and unhooked her bra, and Mina quickly got rid of her underwear.

Rei laid down on the bed, pulling Mina down with her. Mina was too caught up to be gentle with Rei’s arm, but Rei hardly noticed. All she wanted was to be close to Mina.

The night passed slowly, measured in touches, sweet kisses, in hushed breaths and unimaginable pleasure for them both.

It was a night of intimacy and tenderness and left them both craving more.

After their first date, they’d become addicted to each other.

**


End file.
